Song of a HalfBlood
by chocoyum4
Summary: Zoey Jackson a 3/4 blood is hurting with the troubles of her family and friends. What will happen when a long forgotten goddess chooses her to be the next Song of a Half Blood? Rated T just case I'm paranoid! I'm redoing it for those who liked it before.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO**

**Song of a Half Blood**

**Chapter 1**

**Zoey's POV**

I stared at the Empire State Building. My father would be coming out soon. He was going to spend my fourteenth birthday with me. My heart started to beat faster. I hadn't seen my father in years. What would he think of me? I stood up from the bench I was sitting on and began pacing…again. Then I heard the door open and shut behind me. I turned and faced my father for the first time in six years. I smiled and waved to him, but he didn't see me.

"Daddy!" I called over the sounds of New York. My father turned his head, smiled and began walking towards me. I ran to him covering the distance between us and he enveloped me into a hug. "I've missed you so much." I whispered into his chest.

"I've missed you too Zoey." He said and kissed the top of my head. He pulled away from me and held me at arm's length examining me. I stood there and waited watching him watch me. He smiled, "You've grown so much." I just nodded and turned away from him.

"Let's go eat." I said starting to walk. My heart was light and today couldn't get any better. My father was here and we were going to spend the day together. "Where do you want to go?" I asked then stopped because I could tell he wasn't following me. "Daddy?" I said then turned around. To my horror I saw a Fury stab my father in the back.

I took out my sword and ran at the creature my anger expressed clearly on my face. But the Fury was gone cackling at its deed. I dropped my sword and turned to face my father. Tears stung my eyes as I knelt down beside him. "No." I whispered as I held his head in my lap. This couldn't be happening. My father had just died right before my eyes and I was helpless to stop it. Not even ambrosia or nectar could help him now.

I took his cell phone out of his pocket and called the one place I swore I would never return to. Camp Half-Blood.

I don't know who I talked to and I didn't really care. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I waited for the bus to come and get me. _I was so close_, I thought, _I was so close to actually having a family again. Now all my dreams seemed to have slipped right back through my fingers._

The bus arrived about an hour later. Chiron, Argus, and Grover quickly got out of the bus and took my father out of my hands. I didn't realize it but right behind them came Austin Hunter my used to be best friend. He held out his hand and I took it pulling myself up. Austin didn't let go, but pulled me into a hug. "I missed you Zoey." He whispered. I laid my head on his shoulder and cried.

After Argus and loaded my father onto the bus and covered him with a sheet Austin led me to the bus, and sat me down in the seat behind Grover. Chiron was next to Argus in a special spot for his wheelchair.

Then he began asking me questions like "What happened? Why were you there?" I stared at him then he asked one other, "Where is your brother?" I couldn't help the tears that began streaming down my face. Where _was_ my brother? I sure as heck didn't know. I hadn't seen him in four years.

After that there were no more questions and I fell asleep on Austin's shoulder.

**Austin's POV **

I was in the Big House helping Chiron out when the phone rang. Chiron motioned for me to answer it. "Hello this is Camp Half-Blood, what can I do to help you?" I recited.

"Help, please. My father, Percy he's dead. Empire State Building." A voice said into their end of the phone.

"Who is this?" I asked writing down the information.

"Zoey Jackson. Please hurry."

"We'll be there as soon as possible." I said into the phone and hung up. "Chiron!" I called, "We have a situation." I explained the phone call to him and quickly departed to find Grover and Argus. They got onto the bus and before they could stop me I hopped in as well.

The hour long ride seemed longer than it should have. I was anxious to see Zoey again. We hadn't spoken in two years so I had no idea what she would think of me. We arrived in front of the Empire State Building then I saw her. Her beautiful black was smudged and tangled. Her face was dirty and had tear streaks where you could tell she had been crying. The clothes she wore were about two sizes too small for her and tattered. But she was beautiful all the same.

I got out of the bus and walked over to her. She looked up at me and I held out me head. She took it and I helped pull her up then I wrapped her into a hug she rested her head on my shoulder and I felt her warm tears soak into my shirt.

Once Argus had Percy loaded into the bus I help Zoey into a seat behind Grover. As we started to head back to camp Chiron began asking her questions. When he asked where her brother was I saw tears begin sliding down her cheeks again. I glared at Chiron and laid Zoey's head on my shoulder where she fell asleep.

**If any of you have read this before then I promise it's about to get sooo much better =) I'm starting over so send me your feedback! ~chocoyum4~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO**

**Song of a Half Blood**

**Chapter 2**

**Zoey's POV**

I woke up to Austin shaking me and blinked. I was back again. I stepped off the bus and began heading in the direction of my old cabin I shared with my brother when Chiron called, "Zoey, do you still remember where everything is?"

"Yeah." Was all I could muster as I continued walking.

"Wait do you know who your mom is?" he asked me.

"Yes and she didn't claim me she only wanted my brother that's the reason… that's why… he's gone. He disappeared." I said with tears streaming down my checks again. I began running to cabin 3 with Austin not far behind me.

I entered the cabin, slammed the door shut and slid against it. Then I went over to the window by the salt water fountain and sat on the sill waiting for the knock I knew would come within the next few moments.

Knock, knock, knock, "Hey Zo, can I come in?"

"Yeah go ahead." I replied not turning away from the view outside. Austin opened the door and entered the neat cabin with a small bag in his hands. He laid it on one of the beds and joined me by the window.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"No," I answered tears raining down again. I couldn't stop myself from crying and I felt so weak because of it. I hadn't cried in years. Not when I was on the streets, not when Austin left, not when I saw kids younger than me die from the cold New York winter.

"What happened? Please tell me I'm here for you Zoey." Austin said trying to get more that sort answers out of me.

"It all started after you left, I couldn't take it anymore. I was all alone, you left for prison and"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what do you mean I left for prison?" he asked.

"Sorry that's just what it feels like to me. I started to come here during the summer when I was six and well you know the rest so anyways you left and I didn't even know! You didn't leave a note or anything. So I left hoping that I would die or something I don't know. I've been on the street for two years. My dad sent me an iris message and he told me to meet him at the Empire State Building. Then a Fury attacked him and he died." I finished tears still falling freely.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Austin said quietly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm not staying." I said refusing to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What I mean is that I'm only staying for the ceremony then I'll sneak out tonight." I said.

"No you won't." Austin said then left me alone to my thoughts.

"Ahhh!" I yelled in frustration._ Why does this always happen to me? I mean he should at least care. He's been my best friend since I was eight! _ I thought. "Oh well," I sighed, "I might as well get cleaned up." I went to the bed and examined the items from the bag, jeans and a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

Once I was clean and changed I went back to sit on my window sill. The conch horn blew a few minutes later signaling it was time for dinner. As if I would join all the happy campers. By the time everyone had filed in for dinner Austin had come looking for me.

"Zoey?" he asked from outside the door, "Zoey come on. Please answer me. I didn't mean too…It's just that…please come out. I know you said that you were on the street and…just come and eat. Chiron will come and get you if you don't. Zoey?"

"I'm not hungry. I normally don't eat dinner." I replied.

"Well…never mind I'm getting Chiron." He said frustrated.

"Whatever," I muttered. Then I climbed down from the window sill and reached for a tattered sea blue backpack that had somehow found a way back to me. Inside was a bag of ambrosia, a thermos of nectar, a change of clothes, two pens, a bag of drachmas, a bag of cash, and my journal. I took my journal and slung my bag over my shoulder. Then I climbed out the window and onto the roof of my cabin.

I put the date in the top right corner of the page and began writing. I told what happened to my dad and then I got to more of the present today…

_Guess where I am…again camp after six years of avoiding it_ _I'm back…_ _I never expected to see Austin again but he's here. That's all for today the ceremony should start soon and then I'm gone I don't know where I'll be next so I'll probably look for Zack. _

_~Zoey~_

I finished the entry and put the journal back in my backpack. Then I just sat there and watched the sunset.

"Zoey come down here this instant." Chiron called up to me in a stern voice. I considered ignoring him, but since my father was a good friend of his I gave him the privilege of my answer.

"Sorry, but no. I'm not hungry." I replied still staring straight ahead.

"Zoey I know this is hard for you, but you must eat. What would your mother say if she saw you." My eyes narrowed at the mention of my mother. Chiron tried again, "Lord Poseidon will be very angry if his only granddaughter dies of hunger… here…at camp where there's plenty of food." But Chiron could not get me down. I wouldn't let him.

Then Mr. D. appeared, and he dragged me down from my perch on the roof. They both escorted me to the pavilion where I quickly got my plate and went to the fire in the center while everyone gawked openly. I glared at each table I passed and offered a sacrifice to my grandfather. My mother could rot in Hades for all I cared.

After I sat down and began eating Austin came over, and waited for me to finish eating before we went to the ceremony for my father. I finished quickly and we walked to the arena where the ceremony was to be held.

**Ok I probably won't post again untill Sunday. Again please give me your feed back, and if your rereading this yes my chapter's are longer! haha =) Oh and if your interested I need a beta for this story. I'm also taking suggestions because I'll probably change a lot of the plot. ~chocoyum4~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO only my OC's Sorry it's late I had zero time to update on Sunday and I accidenly forgot about it yesterday.**

**Chapter 3**

**Zoey's POV**

I walked up to the stage where I was to give a speech about my father then place the flag of passing into the fire. Grover, Chiron, and a few friends of Percy had gone before. Now it was my turn.

I glanced at the audience and focused my gaze upon one person. Then I began, "My father was a great man. He saved all of us when he was just 16 years old. But besides all of that he actually cared. He didn't want fame and glory he just wanted us to be happy. My father had also been through a lot. The woman who is my mother wasn't who he thought she was. She left him broken hearted. Then he found Annabeth again. He loved her more than you could ever know. She died, and left him more broken than ever. He couldn't take care of us so he sent us to a boarding school." I closed my eyes remembering, "Then he went up and worked in Olympus to just get away, and heal so that he could come back and raise his children. He talked to us almost every day, and then finally he was ready to come home. And we lost him. Some of my most treasured memories are when I was little. He used to pick me up and swing me around then set me down and douse me with water. He was one of the greatest heroes that could have ever walked on this planet." I finished. My eyes were dry but my heart was heavy. I had cried all my tears. Now it was time for me to be strong.

I took out the flag of passing. It was sea-green and had silver tridents on it along with small pictures of our family. Then I threw all that was left of my family into the fire and watched as it slowly burned away.

I started to go off of the stage. I was numb. Somewhere in the distance a Dean Martin ringtone sounded off. I heard Chiron say something, and then the entire crowd cheering. I saw a flash of green and heard music begin to play. They were having a celebration for my father. From what I gathered that meant he had been admitted into the Fields of Elysium. I felt someone take hold of my arm and I looked up to see Austin there, "Let's go somewhere quiet." He said and led me towards the beach.

I sat down on the beach while Austin stood behind me. "You still love him don't you?" he asked as he sat down.

I didn't know whether he was talking about Zach or my father, but the answer has always been the same for both. "Yes. I always have and I always will." I told him looking into his eyes. I began to get lost in them as I remembered all the times we had sat together like this. Here at camp, and in one of our rooms at school. We talked for hours. Remembering, explaining, and just being. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this happy on my birthday.

I felt some of my old feelings resurface while we talked. This is what I missed the most out of our friendship. The only regret I ever had after he left was not telling him how I felt. Austin placed his hand on mine and I glanced at it then back up at his face. It became serious again. "Zoey I know you've been going through a lot, and I've regretted not asking you this since I left, but will you go out with me?"

His eyes searched my face for an answer. My heart was pounding as I parted my lips to answer him, "Yes." I said allowing a small smile grace my face. Austin grinned like he had just won the lottery and leaned in. I felt myself gravitating towards him as well. I closed my eyes as I felt his breath on my face. His lips touched mine gently and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck and leaned into the kiss. He smiled into my lips and we pulled apart breathless.

"We should probably head back to our cabins. People will be wondering where we are." He said taking my hand and pulling me up. I smiled my first genuine smile in years, and knew in that instant that I would stay as long as Austin was there with me.

* * *

**Up on Olympus…**

"Haha! Finally something good has happened to my granddaughter!" Poseidon smiled as he watched the screen. Athena glared at him and snatched the remote to turn it off. "What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she asked him in a steely voice.

"Me? I think you have serious problems." Poseidon said truthfully.

"How could you let this happen?" she seethed.

"Well don't get your toga in a bunch." He said ignoring her question.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

"If you were really that wise you could see that they are perfect for each other." He answered her.

"Oh, stop with all that Aphrodite poo. How could you _let _them do that?"

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "It's bad enough that my son is dead. Can't you let me enjoy the moment of my granddaughter's happiness without you ruining it?"

"She's not just your granddaughter you know." Athena said crossing her arms.

"I know. She's your daughter too, blah blah blah. Can't you leave well enough alone? You killed your own daughter just because she married my son even after you tried to push her away from him. Get over yourself Athena. They're going to be together no matter what."

"Not if I can help it." She growled and stomped out of the room.

Poseidon sighed, "If only she could see that they were a perfect family. It's really a shame that Annabeth's daughter died so young. I think she would have handled Annabeth marrying Percy much better if Thalia had still been alive. That girl was so sweet to my grand kids." Poseidon shook his head and vanished into a green light returning to his castle under the sea.

**Please review! I don't like begging and I know that some people read this story. Tell me what I need to change or fix or just tell me a random fact about something. Is there something you don't understand? I don't really care. You don't even have to send a singed review it can be anonymous. Thanks for reading and for the first person who reviews you will be mentioned in the next chapter! ~chocoyum4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 4**

**Two weeks later…**

**Zoey's POV**

Austin had said to meet him at the beach for a walk. I was excited, this was our first time to spend alone with each other in about three days, and I missed him. I was taking a short cut behind the Aphrodite cabin to get there when I saw them.

Leah Monroe had her skinny little arms wrapped around my boyfriend's neck! The worst was Austin. His lips were smashed up against hers and it seemed like he was enjoying it. I know it was no secret that Leah had always like Austin, but for him to kiss her back was something I had never even dreamed of. He didn't even seem to want to push her away.

I cleared my throat loudly, and stood there with my arms crossed. Austin then pushed away from her and I could see the shock on his face. Leah turned her head toward me still keeping her long arms draped around my boyfriend. She smirked as I turned around and stomped back to my cabin. I opened the door wide and quickly began gathering my things. I started packing furiously tears streaming down my face. I heard a gentle knock on my door frame, but ignored it. "Zoey please let me explain." I heard Austin call from outside the threshold.

"Leave me alone Austin. Just go." I said trying to keep my voice steady. I was still trying to shove all my belongings into my backpack.

"No, I want to explain what happened." He said stubbornly.

I slung the backpack over my shoulder and crossed my arms glaring at him. "Go ahead then tell me." I said my voice cold.

Austin seemed shocked for a moment. Then he recovered, "Where are you going?" he asked.

I didn't answer him but pushed past him and headed for the Big House with Austin protesting behind me. I entered and found Chiron, Grover, and Mr. D finishing a game. "Chiron, Mr. D," I said greeting them, "My grandfather has made a request that I come and live on Olympus, and run my father's bookstore. I was just coming to let you know that I will be excepting his offer due to some recent circumstances." I said glancing at Austin who had stopped in the door way.

"Are you sure Zoey?" Chiron asked, and Grover nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said looking at the wall, "Sorry Chiron."

"Well that's one last camper for me!" Mr. D said happily while Chiron gave him a look. I left the Big House to quickly I.M. my grandfather. He seemed excited when I told him.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said with a smile. I gave a small smile back and made the trek back to the Big House where my grandfather stood waiting with Chiron, Mr. D, and Austin. I greeted him with a hug, and then hugged Chiron and Grover goodbye. I ignored Austin and nodded to Mr. D.

Just as the green light had almost consumed me I heard Mr. D ask, "What exactly did you do?"

Olympus was beautiful but there was something missing. I really didn't know what until I heard a voice from my past inside my head _"Don't worry sis. She was a total loser anyways. She's just trying to get on your nerves because you live in the guys dorm with your smokin' hot older brother." _I remembered laughing at my brother through my tears. Zach had always known what to say and I guess most of that memory applied here. She was a total loser and I knew it. That was what was missing! It was my brother, the very person I truly wanted to be with! I sighed as we began the journey from the elevator up into the main part of the city.

I hadn't been in Olympus since I was ten. I had made excuses every year since then because I hadn't wanted to explain Zach to my father. Now I regretted it. I paused by a park near the center of the city. In the middle was a beautiful marble salt-water fountain. I watched as the children of gods and goddesses play, some people stopping to talk to one another, and some people just sitting and watch the 'simple minded' mortals down below. I quickly ran to catch up with my grandfather who had stopped just beyond the park. I was glad the shop was close to it.

Poseidon reached up under the eaves of the shop to find the key. He unlocked the door and followed me inside. The place was just as amazing as I remember it. The shop was small, but the first level of the two story building held more books than I could count, and the upstairs apartment was almost exactly like our old one-story home back when I was little. I set my bag down on the bed and just stared. Things were exactly as I remembered. Nothing had changed since the last time I was here.

Then my grandfather interrupted the silence "Well do you like it? I can change the layout of the place if you don't"

"No!" I said, "It's perfect just as I remembered it"

"Well I'm glad you like it" he said, "I guess I'll leave you to unpack I have a council meeting so if you need me you know where I'll be."

He turned to go but before he left I said "Thanks... for everything. I won't let you down. I promise"

"Zoey you could never let me down." and then he was gone.

"Might as well get settled in" I said to myself. So I went back down to see if I could begin to tidy up the place. Dust had already settled over many of the books, and I knew that I would need food that hadn't been in the refrigerator for ten years.

After I finished cleaning I went back up to the bedroom Zach and I had shared once upon a time. The floor was sand colored, the walls a deep Caribbean blue with seashells and small pieces of coral embedded in the trim of the room. The two twin beds had the same blue and green bedding.

I put my stuff in the draws of the dresser and went to the kitchen. As soon as I had seen that there was something edible in the fridge I went back down to the shop part of the building. The Seaweed Brain Bookstore was still pretty disorganized. I quickly began putting the books in an order that I was sure to remember. It took hours because ¾ bloods are even more dyslexic than regular half-bloods. Then I went back into the kitchen to eat dinner.

I had soup because that was the only thing that sounded appetizing. Now I had time to think. I thought about what I had seen today but mostly I thought about Austin and Zack. About all the stupid things we did as kids and everything. It was getting late and I still had a lot of work to do if I wanted to get the store up by the end of the week so I went over to the bed and fell asleep.

**Ok I know some of you are reading this story and I really really want a review. So please. Thanks for reading **

**~chocoyum4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO only my OC's and the cookie I'm eating... yummmmm **

**Chapter 5**

**Austin's POV**

I had asked Zoey to meet me on the beach so we could go for a walk during free time. I was taking the short cut behind the Aphrodite when I saw Leah exit her cabin and follow me behind it.

"Austin, can you help me with something?" she asked pushing me up against the wall.

"Uh, sure what is it?" I asked pushing her off.

"This…" she said pushing me back against the wall and kissing me. Leah wrapped her arms around my neck and before I had a chance to push her off someone came behind the cabin and cleared their throat.

I finally managed to push the girl off me, and was shocked to see Zoey standing there with her arms crossed. Leah smirked at her and Zoey stomped off back the way she had come.

I unwrapped myself out of Leah's arms and ran after Zoey. The door to her cabin was left wide open, and I could see Zoey furiously shoving things into her backpack. I had to stop her. I just had to make her see.

I knocked gently on the door frame, "Zoey please let me explain." I pleaded.

"Leave me alone Austin. Just go." Her voice wavered a bit.

"No, I want to explain what happen." I argued.

Zoey turned around with her arms crossed glaring at me, "Go ahead then, tell me."

I froze surprised at the fury in her voice, "Where are you going?" I blurted completely forgetting my explanation. She didn't answer me but instead pushed her way passed me. "Zoey wait!" I called after her as she stormed up to the Big House.

She entered and greeted the people inside. "My grandfather has made a request that I come and live on Olympus, and run my father's bookstore. I was just coming to let you know that I will be excepting his offer due to some recent circumstances." She said glancing at me.

I heard nothing else as she left to go and talk to her grandfather. A moment later he appeared. "Lord Poseidon." I greeted sadly.

He shook his head, "Do you have any idea what you've done?" he asked me.

"Sir I can explain…" I began, but Zoey had come back. She said her goodbyes to the others and ignored me. I watched as the green light started to wrap around her.

"What exactly did you do?" Mr. D asked me.

"Leah Monroe kissed me behind her cabin while I was walking to the beach to meet Zoey so we could go for a walk. Zoey saw us right after she kissed me. She wouldn't let me explain." I kept staring at the spot where my best friend had disappeared.

"Looks like you've made a real mess of things Ally Huntsman." Mr. D said bored.

"It's Austin Hunter sir. Austin Hunter." I sighed and walked back to my cabin sadly.

There on my bed lay a note.

_Dear Austin,_

_I can't exactly tell you all I'm feeling right now. A few words keep running through my head and heart. _

_Regret, disappointment, hurt, rejection. I guess I always knew there was someone better out there for you. I just didn't expect things to happen quite that way. You were my best friend, and I hate leaving you, but you cut me too deeply this time. Something bad always follows the good. At least that's the way it is for me. I just wish we had had more time together before…well this! It's not your problem though. It's mine. You have taught me something though. You taught me not to trust quickly. So I guess this is goodbye Son of Apollo. Thank you for the small joy you gave me. Thank you for letting me find my best friend again. _

_Goodbye,_

_~Zoey~_

Her words cut through me like a sword to a straw dummy. I was so foolish. I never should have taken that short cut.

"Arrgh!" I screamed and punched the wall beside my bed.

One of my brothers came in and saw me standing there, "Dude you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I lost her. I had just found her, and now she's slipped through my fingers! I'm so stupid!" I yelled squeezing my shut, "I'm so stupid." I whispered again.

"Sorry man." My brother said and left again.

"I'm sorry too." I said after he left. I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands.

**Ok so here you go =) sorry the chapter is a bit short. For my wonderfull readers who don't review there might another chapter up this afternoon. Depends on my mood though... I do take rewards *cough cough bribes cough cough* in the form of reviews though... Anyways thanks for reading! =) ~chocoyum4~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 6**

**Zoey's POV**

That night I dreamed. I dreamed I was ten years old again and we were still attending Yancy Academy.

It was my birthday and I had just turned ten. Zach had turned twelve last week and Austin was already ten. They were throwing a small party for me in our dorm. Austin's dorm wasn't far from ours. It was just down the hall, and Zach and I had shared because we were brother and sister.

I had just opened the present Austin had given me, which was a trident necklace, and had placed it around my neck. I reached for bag Zach had his gift stowed away in. I opened it up, and squealed with delight. It was an old camera that printed out the photos as soon as they were taken. "Thank you so much." I said hugging his neck. There was one more present left to open from my grandfather and father. I tore off the wrapping paper and inside laid a journal and a photo album. "Thank you." I said smiling up at the ceiling. To any person walking in at that moment it would have looked strange, but I knew that my father and grandfather could hear me.

I opened the journal and on the first page Grandfather had left a small note.

_Happy Birthday Zoey! I hope your enjoying your special day your father says hello and Happy Birthday as well. _

_Love your father Percy and grandfather Poseidon_

We spent the rest of the night playing games and taking pictures with my camera. It was one of the happiest nights of my life.

After Austin went back into his dorm Zach helped me put the photos in the album then he went to bed. I crawled into mine and got out my journal from under my pillow. I wrote and wrote until I fell asleep. The next thing I new I was forced out of my dreams by a nightmare.

I climbed out of bed, and went to Zach's room to see if he was awake. His door had been left open a crack and I peeked in. above his head an owl floated spreading light into the room until it faded. I almost went inside, but then noticed Zach sitting up staring at the spot it had hovered in. I realized what had happened and quickly checked above my head for the same symbol. My hear fell when I saw nothing was there.

I went back to bed, and had trouble falling asleep. When I awoke the next morning Zach was gone.

Then I was twelve years old. I hadn't gone home for the summer so I always looked forward to when all the students came back. I waited and waited, but Austin never came. It was the third day of school before I finally had the courage to ask Austin's dorm mate where he was. The boy said that Austin had gone to this year round school camp thing.

The minute he said it I knew he was talking about Camp Half-Blood. That night I packed up my few belongings and left without a word to anyone. There was nothing left for me at Yancey Academy. I had already lost my best friend and my brother, and I had sworn that I wasn't going back to that stupid camp ever again.

My dream moved again and I was a little girl of seven. I was sitting on the beach wishing I could leave. I had been teased mercilessly, and Leah Monroe had told me I was ugly. She had said that was why no one had said anything because they had all agreed.

I heard someone come up behind me and sit down on the sand. "If you're here to make fun of me then go ahead. It's not like it will make a difference."

"I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you." A boy my age said.

I looked up at him, "Really?" I asked. He nodded, "What cabin are you from?"

"Apollo." He said, "What cabin are you from?"

"Poseidon. He's my grandfather. I don't know who my mom is." I said looking into his blue eyes.

"I don't know my mom either." He said looking away.

We sat there quietly for a while, "Do you even like it here?" I asked him.

"Sometimes." He said, "Do you?"

"Not really," I answered truthfully, "Sometimes I feel so trapped here." I told him. Austin was the only thing that had kept me sane during those long summer months.

Then my dream switched again and I was watching my father die all over again.

I awoke startled. I went to rub my eyes, and when I touched my face it was wet with my tears. My nightmares hadn't been that bad in months. I couldn't stand it anymore. As soon as I dried my tears I made a split decision. I was going to find my brother.

I dug a drachma out of my sock drawer, and went to the fountain in the park still dressed in my pajamas, and tossed my drachma into the soft rainbow that had been created by the spray. "Oh goddess please accept my offering." The rainbow shimmered, "Zach Jackson, my brother. I'm not sure where he is, can you find him?" I prayed that Iris would be able to find him. I needed my brother to tell me everything would be alright, and that he loved me, and would come find me again after all these years. The rainbow shimmered again and a small office filled the screen.

My brother was sitting behind a desk talking to another demigod. "Just go, this meeting is over." My brother said and the demigod stood to leave.

"Zach!" I called as he turned to his computer screen.

"What is it now Phil?" he said in an agitated voice, "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"I'm not Phil, it's me. Your sister, Zoey." I said.

Zach turned to face me, "Is this some sort of sick joke?" he yelled at the screen, "My sister is dead!"

"No, Zach. I'm not I promise! You've obviously been deceived."

"Clearly you haven't gotten the message, my sister is _dead_. I don't have time for jokesters like you once I find out who you are you will be fired!"

"No, I'm not! Please just listen! I miss you Zach, I need you right now. I need my big brother! Things are starting to happen out there. Our father died, and now…now," I couldn't finish my sentence.

"My father is alive, my sister is dead, and I don't need anyone trying to remind my why I'm here. Now if you don't have real reason for interrupting my work then goodbye."

"Wait Zach, don't!" the screen went blank, and I went back home with a heavier heart than which I had come. Something wasn't right. My brother had been brainwashed. I just knew it, but by whom I could only guess, and my guess had something to do with a mother who hates me. I sighed it seems that I may have to have a little chat with my mother.

**Just know I'm only updating because the last chapter was short. I really want just one review for this story. Is that to much to ask? Oh well, until next time! ~chocoyum4~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 7**

**One week later…**

**Austin's POV**

I crossed my arms and glared at Mr. D sitting across the room drinking a diet coke. Did he really believe I had done it? I was completely innocent! I could hear Chiron in back room discussing my future with a certain ¾ blood. I scowled and thought about what had gotten me into this situation…

**Earlier that day…**

I had just returned to my cabin from archery, and I was lying on my bed relaxing and trying not to think of the one person I wished were here with me when Mr. D. burst through the door. I sat up startled, "Austin Hunter!" he said, _He got my name right!_, "Big House. Now." He said his face almost purple with anger. I didn't argue, but instead followed him out the door without a word.

When we reached the Big House my father, Chiron, Aphrodite and her children were already there. "What exactly did I do?" I asked sitting down.

"What did you do? What _you_ did," he said pointing a chubby finger at me, is you went into the Aphrodite cabin and replaced all their makeup with paint, and now Aphrodite is all up in my face trying to get back at the kid who did this to her children."

My dad gave me a thumbs-up, and I glanced at the Aphrodite kids. "But I didn't do it!" I said trying to suppress as smile. I really hadn't done it, but I was suddenly wishing I had. I glanced at Aphrodite's kids. Leah was standing there with her arms crossed, and a giant smirk spread across her painted face. I was toast and I knew it.

"Of course the little punk did it! You can see it written across his smug little face! Hurry up with the punishment. I've got a manicure at three and I _don't _want to miss it." She sneered.

I rolled my eyes and sank back into my seat. "I _didn't _do it. Not that I wish it wasn't me, but I swear I'm innocent."

"See! That's as good a confession as any!" Aphrodite said standing and pointing at me with her almost perfectly manicured figure.

"I didn't I did it, only that at the moment I wish I had. What evidence do you possibly have that you can hold against me?"

"This." said Chiron speaking up for the first time, and holding up a can of paint.

"A can of paint? How is that evidence?" I asked, then suddenly I remembered coming out of the art room with a can of paint because a bunch of us had decided the walls on the inside of our cabin needed a bit more awesomeness. We had finished painting yes, but I couldn't recall putting it back. I looked closely at the can and recognized the color I had taken. My heart sunk as I watched my freedom slip through my fingers.

"You were seen by Leah Monroe coming out of the art room with this can of paint correct?"

"Yeah I guess, but I can explain. A bunch of us guys from our cabin had decided to do a little art project of our own _in our cabin,_" I emphasized glaring at Leah, "and most of us had remembered to put our stuff up."

"So you don't deny this was yours?" Aphrodite said an evil looking sparkle in her eyes.

"Um I guess not, but I didn't do this to your kids."

"Obviously he's lying." The goddess said looking at my father.

I was getting extremely irritated at that point and what I said next probably didn't help the situation. "You know what?" I said standing, "I'm really starting to wish I had put the paint in there. Why you ask, because their all spoiled brats and honestly they look better with the paint on than without it!" the room became silent as I stood there daring Aphrodite to counter me.

She stood there seething when the silence was broken by Chiron clearing his throat, "Maybe Austin it would be best if you found other arrangements for the next few weeks. I know of another demigod who might be willing to let you stay with them."

I shrugged, "Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways." _As long as it keeps me away from Leah, and her siblings I will be perfectly happy. Well almost perfectly…_

"I'll be back in a moment." Chiron said leaving the room. I heard a few choice words from him such as "troubled camper," and, "if he doesn't work…" Chiron came back a moment later with a small smile on his face, "All set, pack your things and your father can escort you to the bookshop you will be working and staying at." I shrugged my shoulders again. _If my father has to escort me there… I wonder… no it couldn't be. It's too much of a coincidence. _

As I left the big house to pack my things Aphrodite stopped me, "Mark my words son of Apollo, something big is going happen soon something that might just rock your world. I suggest you _never_ make a goddess or her children angry again or you may or may not live to tell the tale next time."

I stared into the goddess eyes for a long time before answering, "It takes a lot to rock my world, but yours," I chuckled and began to walk away, "I just did."

**I will be posting another chapter tomorrow. Promise! I've already gotten it written out. *cough cough* review *cough cough* I still have yet to get a single review! I know somebody reads this story so please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading ~chocoyum4~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own PJO. I did promise an update didn't I? Yes I did. Did I get any reviews for last nights chapter? No, not a single one. Depressing =(**

**Chapter 8**

**That same day…**

**Zoey's POV**

I had talked to my mother the day after I had my dream, and spoken to my brother. Needless to say I got nothing out of it but more resentment towards her, and our argument resulted in a shouting match.

I climbed out of and quickly took a shower so that I could open the store. While I was washing my hair I had the sudden urge to sing. Don't get me wrong, I love to sing. It just struck me strange because I hadn't really felt compelled to the way I did now. So I sang.

The notes lifted my heart, and I relished in the feeling I got deep inside my chest. When I finished my first song I couldn't stop. So even after I had dried off and put on my clothes I kept the words flowing.

During breakfast tunes ran rapid throughout my head, and I hummed softly as I opened the store. I stole into the backroom as I waited for the shells above the door to clink together.

This was the only room I had yet to get completely organized. I found ancient books as well as new ones stacked in random piles all over the floor. Shaking my head I made my way to the ones in the back. I took a stack near the two piles I had started for books that would be sold, and books I would either keep or donate to the library.

Near the bottom of the stack I was working on was a particularly old looking history book. I opened it and heard the spine cracking loudly as it protested. The musty smell of ink and pages assaulted my nostrils as dust swirled from its pages. The book held detailed descriptions of the gods both minor and major, forgotten and ones I knew extremely well. I flipped to a random page, saw a name, Melody.

I was just about to begin to read when the shells above the door clinked together signaling a customer. I sighed and placed set the book aside near the second pile promising myself that I would come back for it.

I quickly helped the customer and they soon left, just as another came in. The morning was busier than usual, and by the time I closed for lunch the book still lay there forgotten.

I ate lunch quickly and sat down behind the counter to start on the essay I had been assigned by Ares. I had started the demigod school last week, and every a god or goddess was in Olympus for a long period of time it was one of their obligations to teach a class. Ares had started teaching about the same time I began to attend, and already the history of wars homework was piling up.

I sighed and turned a page in the history book. The shells clanked and I looked up eager to assist the customer that had just entered. The old lady said she was just browsing, and she proceeded to take out almost every book in the cookbook section.

I ground my teeth in frustration, and tried to concentrate on my essay. I threw my pencil down and slammed the book closed glaring at it. It was so hard to concentrate, "Stupid ADHD." I muttered and grabbed the newest addition of Demigods Weekly (in Greek of course), and flipped back to the article I had been reading about Aphrodite's new reality show. I continued reading, flipping randomly from article to article depending on what interested me at that moment. Suddenly I was startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. I squealed and jumped ready to attack. The old lady glared at me and I grinned sheepishly and turned to face the I.M.

"Good afternoon Zoey," Chiron greeted, "I trust you are well?"

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty good." I smiled at him, "Just gets a bit lonely you know? How are you?"

"Ahh I understand. I'm doing perfectly fine thank you for asking. Now I'm sorry to cut the small talk, but I have an important question to ask you."

"Shoot." I said sitting back down in my chair.

"Well I'm sure you know that your father took in troubled campers from time to time correct." I nodded, "I was wondering if you would consider doing that just this once. You see we have a troubled camper who decided to exchange the Aphrodite cabins makeup with paint." My eyebrows shot up, and I tried to suppress a grin with little success.

"Sure, I'll take them." I said.

"That's wonderful. Thank you so much Zoey. If he doesn't work then make sure to let me know and I will deal with him personally." He said, "His father will be bringing him up in the next hour or so I believe."

"Ok, no problem."

"Good. Goodbye then Zoey, know that you are always welcome here."

"Bye Chiron, and I know." I smiled sadly at him as he broke the connection between us.

I glanced at my watch, only two hours until closing time. _I supposed that I could close early_, I thought, _if only this lady would pick what she wanted and leave! _About twenty minutes later she left the store not taking a single book with her. I glared at her as I watched her leave, and as soon as the door had closed I turned the open sign to closed.

Then I glanced at the section she had been looking and noticed that almost all the books were out of order. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _At least I'll have some help now._ I thought and decided to leave it for tomorrow.

I ran up the stairs to the apartment, and quickly cleaned the extra room so that it was now suitable for living. The kitchen was my next stop as I pondered what to fix for dinner, then decided it would be better to just order takeout.

I went back down stairs and grabbed my homework and magazine, to finish. As I placed them on the kitchen table I allowed myself to relax a bit, and try to concentrate on the assignment.

A knock on the door brought me back to the land of the living, and I rushed to answer it. My mouth dropped open at the sight of Austin Hunter standing in my doorway with a backpack slung over his shoulder, and Apollo standing behind him.

**Heehee cliffy! I wonder when I'll update... I'm already working on the next chapter, and I am motivated by reviews... So what does that mean for you readers? Review. Thanks for reading anyways though **

**~chocoyum4~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 9**

**Zoey's POV**

"Gr…greetings Lord Apollo." I managed to stutter. "Austin." I nodded at him feeling a pang of sorrow in my heart. "Would you like to come in?" I asked holding the door open for them to enter.

"No thanks kid." Apollo said pushing his sunglasses on top of his head. "Take care son." He said clapping Austin on the shoulder. We both turned away as he disappeared in a green flash.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment, and the thought of sending him back flashed through my head. I quickly discarded it. I had made a commitment and I would stick to it. "Well I suppose you should probably come in and get settled." I said stepping inside so that he could enter behind me. I shut the door as he stood in the entryway glancing around the small room with a door leading into the bookstore and stairs leading up into the apartment. I started up the stairs and Austin followed quickly behind me. I showed him around the apartment, and left him in his room to go order take-out.

Dinner was extremely silent at least up until the end, "I really am sorry Zoey." Austin said between bits of noodles. I just nodded and concentrated on my chicken and rice. "I'll make it up to you somehow." He vowed.

"Just stop." I said looking up trying to keep my memories and my motions submerged in the subconscious part if my mind. "What's done is done and there's no going back." I stood no longer wanting to finish my food. "Why are you even here anyways? What could you have that was so bad you had to leave?"

"I supposedly put paint in the Aphrodite girls makeup." He said looking at me with sad blue eyes. I refused to look into them for more that a few seconds because I knew I would take him back in a New York minute.

"Humph."

"I was framed by Leah and her sisters because of what happened the day you left. I followed you instead of staying with her, and asking her out. It's all really stupid but long story shot Aphrodite is now out to get me."

I froze at the sink, "Your not going out with her?" I asked surprised.

"Of course not." He said quietly coming up behind me, "I haven't felt anything for anyone but you." I shut my eyes and tried to block out his voice, his smell, the way I could sense his body only inches from mine.

"I can't do this Austin." I whispered as I watched the already shattered pieces of my heart begin to splinter even smaller. "I can't lose you again. Not like that."

I dried my hands and ran into my room with his gaze never leaving my retreating body. I began to shake as soon as I closed my door, and tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I just couldn't take him back now. Not after I had already lost him once. Even if what he said was true… I quickly wiped all thoughts of Austin and Leah together out of my head, and began to get ready for bed just to occupy myself. A few moments after all the lights in my room were out I heard Austin getting ready for bed as well.

I tossed and turned during the first part of my fitful sleep, and once I finally drifted off into a deeper slumber the nightmares began.

I was walking in the woods behind our old house when I was younger. I was wearing my street clothes and my hair was dirty and pulled up away from my face. The only light visible was the sun filtering between the leaves of the trees. All was quiet.

I was walking down one of the trails that ran back there, when a goddess stepped out into my path from behind a small grove of saplings. She was wearing a strapless white dress, with no shoes, and her long black hair was down close to the middle of her back. I suddenly felt ashamed of the way I looked and I began to turn away from her and head back the way I had come.

"Zoey," she seemed to sing she began to walk towards me gracefully, "please wait. I wish to speak with you." she sang. I knew this strange goddess, but I couldn't place where I had seen her before. I waited as she came closer. "I am the goddess of song, Melody. You will soon be taking my place. I chose you Zoey Marie Jackson to be the next Song of the Half Bloods."

"Me?" I asked, "Why me goddess? I am not worthy of your song." I said looking away from her probing eyes.

"I am fading fast dear Zoey. You alone are worthy to carry my powers. You will be the next Song of the Half Bloods."

"But how can I be worthy?" I asked suddenly afraid.

Melody smiled, "Why it's your own personal song that decides your fate. The way you sing has also assured me that I have chosen correctly. I was so very happy when you began to sing again. You have a most wonderful voice."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move towards Melody. I gasped when I saw it was my mother. Melody turned around just as Athena stabbed the goddess with a cestelic bronze knife. The goddess shimmered and then was gone gold dust filling the place where she had just been standing. "Remember Zoey." She sang. Her voice seeming to fill the entire forest, "I give you all my powers, use them wisely." And she was gone.

I took in a sharp breath as I noticed that my clothes were no longer torn and my hair was no longer dirty. I was wearing exactly what Melody had been wearing. I could hear notes coming from different things, and they all seemed to blend together to form and beautiful symphony. I realized that I could also pinpoint a song and that each song was slightly different from the last as I focused on one thing to another.

Athena turned her steely gaze on me and began to advance with her dagger in hand. She grabbed my arm and I screamed.

I awoke to Austin shaking my arms with both hands. I franticly searched the room with my eyes while trying to move away. "Zoey, calm down, it's ok. It was just a dream."

I focused on him blue eyes and tried to process his words. "Just a dream." I whispered, and suddenly I remembered where I had seen the goddess before.

**Another cliffy! Well sorta... anyways so yeah you know the deal where I beg and still get no reviews =( which saddens me greatly look my smily face is crying ='( see what you did? Review to make it happy again! Thanks for reading anyways. ~chocoyum4~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own PJO P.S. Mr. Smiley is happy again see... =) He says thank you to Melbel10 and SonOfHestia-11! **

**Chapter 10**

**Right after Zoey's I.M.**

**Zach's POV**

I turned back to my computer to shut it down. I felt angry that someone would do that just for a stupid joke. Everyone who I worked with knew how sensitive that subject was for me.

My hands were shaking as I gathered the papers off my desk and placed them in my briefcase. _What would all my old friends say if they saw me now? Sixteen years old and I'm already head of my mother's business._ I shook my head and laughed bitterly.

As soon as I was out of the building I walked to the apartment that mother had gotten for me to stay in. once inside I locked the door and changed into more comfortable clothing. It was nearly three in the morning, and I wasn't the least bit tired. So I sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV. Finally I settled on a sports network, but my mind kept returning to the conversation I had with the girl.

She could have been Zoey at fourteen, but she wasn't. She couldn't have been. Zoey died in her sleep the night I was claimed by my mother. I saw her; I felt for her pulse and found none. Or was I only imagining it? I couldn't have I decided. My mother wouldn't lie to me like that.

I fell asleep on the couch sometime later.

I began to dream. I saw my father and Annabeth my step-mother in two separate spaces. They were younger, either in their late teens or early twenty's. There was a line of mist in between them. Annabeth was crying, and talking with a sixteen year-old girl with striking blue eyes that wore mostly black clothing.

My father was talking with my mother. Except that she didn't look like my mother now. I focused in on their conversation. "I don't understand." My father explained, "Why isn't she happy for me? We're best friends, and I love you."

"I don't know Percy. I'm truly sorry that she can't see us happy together." Athena placed her hand over his.

Then suddenly I couldn't hear their conversation any more, and I was listening to Annabeth's. "I thought he loved me." She sobbed. "How can he want to be with her? She's horrible! She doesn't even love him. I just know it."

"Shh. It's going to be ok. Maybe you'll meet someone better. What about that guy at your work?" the girl asked trying to comfort Annabeth.

"He's ok I guess." Annabeth sniffed, "He's just not Percy."

Both scenes faded and a new one was took its place. Annabeth was wearing a white dress smiling. Then a man who I assumed was either her husband or boyfriend came into the room. "Michael, come on." She said taking Michael's hand.

"I'm coming." He laughed and followed her.

The scene changed again and Annabeth was lying in a hospital bed holding a baby girl. She looked up at Michael smiled. "She's beautiful." He breathed. "What are we going to name her?"

"Is Thalia alright?" she asked.

"Of course, but why do you want to name her that? Isn't that the name of Zeus's daughter?"

"Yes it is. She was my best friend. She died in battle as a true Huntress."

Michael smiled. "Thalia it is." A knock sounded on the door, and my father came in a moment later.

"Congratulations Annabeth." He said smiling.

"Thank you Percy."

My dream changed again, and Percy was standing beside the girl from before. She was lying in a hospital bed, and holding a baby boy. A knock sounded on the door and Annabeth came in with little girl around two. "What's his name?" Thalia asked.

"His name is Zach." My father said.

The room faded and when it came back the only difference was my father was in different clothes, and I was there at the age of two. "Can I see her now?" I asked.

"Of course." My father said and held me up to see my little sister.

"Zoey's so pretty." I said. Then the room faded again.

I was in my father's room. He was still in his work clothes, and he was talking with my mother

"Who are you really Alicia?" he asked. "I know you're not the woman I married. I can see that now."

Alicia smirked, "Of course I'm not. I never wanted to marry you. I was only protecting my daughter."

"You're…? No." Percy said he face becoming slack. "No, it can't be."

"I see that the spell has finally worn off." Athena smirked.

"Why?" my father asked his voice becoming strong.

"I could never let my favorite daughter marry a son of Poseidon." She sneered.

"What about Zach and Zoey?" he asked angrily.

"Zach posses most of my qualities while Zoey is more that filthy sea dog, I have plans for my son. I could care less about the mutt."

"How could you!" he shouted at her standing. "They both love you!"

"They don't know me. They won't remember me. Not until the time is right. Aphrodite has played her part well."

"You brought her into this?"

"Of course, and now she owes me a favor." My father looked confused. Then realization dawned on him.

"Michael was one of Aphrodite's sons." He whispered.

"Oh look the seaweed brain has finally figured it out." She laughed. "Watch out Percy." She said before turning into her true form. A loud pop was heard, and then she was gone.

The room disappeared, and I could see a casket, and Annabeth and Thalia. They were both crying. I saw the man lying in the coffin and realized that Michael had died.

My dream switched again, and I was standing in my father's book store on Mount Olympus. He had started it in remembrance of Annabeth after she had died.

My whole family was there. Zoey, Thalia, Annabeth, Father. I watched as one by one they slowly vanished into golden dust until only Zoey was left. Zoey then began to age right before my eyes. She was no longer the ten-year-old girl I remembered, but the one I had seen in the Iris message. She was dirty, and wearing a torn white dress.

"Look at what you have done!" she shouted at me tears in her eyes. "How could you trust _her _over me?" I tired to protest, but was cut off, "You have left me here to die! The one whom you have loved is not a hero but a monster." She sang, "Remember Zachery Jackson. Remember what you have done. I am dying because of you." Then Zoey was gone and she was replaced by golden dust.

**Well now you know more about Zach and Zoey's past! Tell me what you think. **

**~chocoyum4~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 11**

**Three weeks from Zach's dream…**

**Zoey's POV**

"Good morning Austin." I said as I came into the kitchen. Austin gave me a funny look as I poured my Captain Crunch.

"You feeling ok Zoey?" he asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great. Why?"

"Well first of all your voice sounds weird, and second Captain Crunch? Your favorite is Lucky Charms." He said in between bites of his cereal.

"Well Captain Crunch is my grandfather's cereal so I decided I better try it. My voice sounds weird?"

"Wait, the gods have there own cereal? Cool! What's Lucky Charms then?"

"That's Zeus' because most of the charms have something to do with the sky, and Captain Crunch is Poseidon's for obvious reasons. You're avoiding my question."

"You sound like your singing what you're saying."

"No way." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious!" he laughed. I flicked my spoon and him and grinned.

"Come on we have open the shop in ten minutes. You're a guy you should be able to finish faster." I stood up and placed my empty bowl in the sink. Austin followed not far behind me.

We opened to store moments later, and I set him to work making sure that all the books were in their correct order.

After we had re-opened to store for lunch I began to get major headache. I sat down behind the counter, and nothing I did seemed to help. "I'm starting to get a headache," I told Austin standing, "I'm going to go work in the back. Can you handle things up here?"

"Yeah I got it. Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head and went into the back room. From there I began to continue the long chore of sorting the books into separate piles. I went to the back where I was a few weeks ago.

I pulled a stack towards me, and a few off the top fell to the ground. I sighed and picked those up first placing them in separate piles. Once I had removed the last book from the small pile I noticed an old book that was open.

I picked it up and realized it was the one I had been looking at the last time I had been in here. I got into a comfortable position leaning against the wall, and started to read.

_Melody, goddess of song, (also commonly known as Lyre, Lyric, or Symphony):_

_The goddess of song is not one person, but many. Once one is forgotten another is chosen to continue the duties. Almost who are chosen have been daughters of Apollo, but every so often a child from a different god or goddess is chosen. Most are picked out at an extremely young age, and become the goddess sometime in their early teens._

_How the goddess chooses is she listens to each maiden's song, and if the internal song of the old goddess lines up with the maiden she is chosen. The one chosen always has these characteristics. They are strong, and able to survive on their own at a young age, and they sing._

_Melody helps to keep the world in balance. If even one note is out of place the entire world would be put into chaos. She is able to hear the internal songs of each and every living thing. She is known as the Song of a Half Blood, because that is who she is closest too._

I finished the article, and found that she resembled the girl from dream exactly. I reached up and took my hair down from the pony tail it had been in. My long, wavy black hair reached the middle of my back, and I noticed other changes. I had begun to be more observant, and I was singing the way I used to.

I looked down at my watch, and saw it was nearing closing time. I stood and a wave of nausea hit. I clutched my stomach, and groaned. I exited the back room quickly so I wouldn't accidently puke on the books.

I decided to let Austin lock up, and climbed the stairs that lead up to our apartment. I sat down at the kitchen table, and placed my head in my hands praying the feeling of sickness would pass.

Austin found me there about twenty minutes later. I stood quickly so I wouldn't worry him, and fell to my knees doubled over in pain. The nauseous feeling I had earlier had now turned to sharp stabs of pain. I groaned, and squeezed my eyes shut. "Zoey!" Austin called out, and came quickly over to me. I groaned again, "Zoey, are you ok?" I glared at him, "Right of course not. Sorry. Here let me help you up." Austin picked me up and carried my bridal style to my room.

After setting me down on my bed he shut the blinds, turned off my light, and left the room. Moments later he came back with a cold washcloth and placed it on my forehead. "Try to get some rest. I'll see if I can find anything to help." I nodded weakly and shut my eyes falling quickly into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Zach's POV (same night)**

That night I had the same dream again. It was third time in two weeks I had had it. That was also the night I decided to go to Olympus.

**Sorry it's so short and that it's a little late. I don't know when I'll be able to update next so keep watch =) Oh and please review! ~chocoyum4~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 12**

**Austin's POV**

"How is she Doc?" I asked Doctor Pallas.

"As of now she's stabilized, but she could get worse. Make sure you keep a close eye on her and if anything changes call me immediately." I nodded, "The only thing that will cure her is Aphrodite taking the curse away."

"Aphrodite?" I asked curiously.

The doctor nodded, "I've seen these symptoms a few times. This is one of her favorite curses. Zeus _can _take it away, but that is not very likely. Aphrodite normally uses it on someone who has made her extremely angry. Did you or Zoey do something?"

"I don't think so." I said slowly then I remembered Aphrodite's last words to me before I walked away from her. "Well now that I think about it, she _thinks_ I did something, but I didn't." Dr. Pallas nodded.

"Make sure she takes her medicine. After a while she will begin to get stronger and she will be able to move around, but if she doesn't she will be right back to where she started, and this time I may not be able to save her." I nodded and walked the doctor to the door.

"Thanks Doc." I said. She put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way and left. I sighed and went to give Zoey her medicine.

"Austin." She said feebly after she had swallowed the pill.

"Yeah Zo?" I asked.

"Will you make me some soup?"

"Of course, I'll be right back."

She nodded, "Don't try and make from scratch. There should be a bunch of cans in one of the cupboards."

I smiled my thanks and left her room closing the door behind me. "Soup. Where does she keep the soup?" I opened up most of the cabinets until I found the right one. "Ah ha!" I said triumphantly grinning. I quickly warmed it up a brought it to her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"No problem. After you finish try and get some sleep ok? I'll pick up the bowl in the morning." I said turning on her lamp then turning off her overhead light. "Goodnight Zoey." I said closing her door. I heard her mumble a reply before it was shut completely.

I sat down on the couch in the small living room and turned on the TV keeping the volume down low. The only thing on was reruns of the Olympics of old, and I didn't really want to watch a bunch of dudes run around naked. So TV was out. I decided instead to put in a movie. Percy had a pretty good genre of them. Mostly action, but a few chick flicks which I assumed were either Zoey's or Annabeth's.

I was just getting to the really good part of Iron Man when the door bell rang. At first I was just irritated because it had interrupted my movie, then I remembered that Zoey was trying to sleep and my irritation rose higher. I quickly checked on Zoey to make sure she was still asleep then I went down stairs before the intruder could make any more noise.

I opened the door and to my surprise Zachery Jackson stood at the door with a backpack slung over his shoulder. I glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Zach looked just as surprised as I was. "Austin." He said in disbelief. I grunted, "Is Zoey here?"

"She is." I crossed my arms and blocked his view of the inside of the store.

"Can I see her?" he asked becoming slightly irritated.

"No." I glared at him and stood my ground. We were the same height now, and I knew that if it came to a fight I could probably take him.

"Why not." He growled.

"Because." I answered. He can't just waltz in here and expect to see her. Especially after how torn up she was after he left. After how torn up the both of us were. I had looked up to him, but now he could grovel at my feet for what he's done to her.

"She's my sister. This is my father's store, and as I'm his son I have a right to be able to see her."

"No." I laughed in his face. I couldn't believe him.

"Let me talk to my father." He said glaring at me.

I laughed again mockingly, "Ok, go to Hades."

"Dude just let me talk to my father!"

"He's dead idiot! You can't see Percy, and I won't let you see Zoey! Especially not now." I yelled at him throwing my hands up.

"He can't be dead." Zach said staring at me in disbelief.

"Well he is. This is Zoey's place now. Not yours." I regained my cool.

"Let me see her." He said trying to push his way in.

"No!" I shouted pushing him back.

"She's my freaking sister! I have to see her! I have to know!" he yelled a crazy look coming into his eyes. I defiantly wouldn't let him in like that.

"In your dreams." I said coldly.

"I've already seen her there." He growled. "I have to know."

"Well come back when your dead then maybe I might let you pass through the walls, but there is no way in Hades that I'm letting you in now!"

"Austin?" a voice croaked behind me. I turned around to see Zoey in her pajamas clutching the railing on the stairs for dear life. Zoey stumbled and I left the door to go and catch her.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I heard shouting. I wanted to make sure you were ok." She whispered.

"I'm fine." I said looking into her eyes. She gave me a weak smile and began to cough. I heard Zach's foot step through the door. "Stay right there." I growled to him as I turned to look at him. I picked Zoey up and started to walk up the stairs.

"Who's there?" she asked concerned.

"No one you need to worry about." I said calmly pushing down my anger.

"Who's there." She repeated forcefully.

I sighed, "Zach." I say her eyes begin to tear up, and her face contort in pain. My heart broke for her.

"Don't let him see me." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek, "I can't bear to see him."

"I won't." I promised as I lay her back down in her bed, "Promise me you'll stay here this time. Not matter what happens." She nodded tiredly. "Night Zo." By the time I closed the door Zoey was already asleep.

I returned to the front door where Zach stood there waiting, "Do you see what you've done to her?" I hissed. Zach didn't answer me; he just stared at the spot where he had seen his sister.

"I didn't know." he croaked. "My dream…" he trailed off stunned. Then he sank to his knees, "It's all my fault." He kept whispering over and over. I wanted to comfort him, but at the same time I was still so angry with him. So I did nothing. Zach suddenly looked at me with tears dripping off his face. "Please," he begged, "I have to see her. I have to tell her how sorry I am for not believing. For leaving her, for leaving you both, you were my family, and I left you. I have to let her know."

I felt pity for the boy groveling before me. I wanted to say no. I wanted to send him away more broken than he had come, but I couldn't. "She doesn't want to see you, but I can talk to her in the morning. You can sleep on the couch in the living room."

Zach stood up, "Thank you. I'm truly sorry Austin." I nodded and led him upstairs. After grabbing him an extra blanket and pillow I went to bed myself. _It takes a lot to make someone like Zach cry, _I thought before drifting off to sleep.

**Oooo tension! Mwahahaha! ;) what happens next? Review and find out! Thanks for reading! **

**~chocoyum4~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 13**

**Austin's POV**

I woke up the next morning earlier than usual because I had to run the shop and take care of Zoey. I opened her door quietly, she was still sleeping peacefully. I went over to her bedside and took the almost empty bowl of soup back to the kitchen and began breakfast for the both of us. I figured since Zach was a big boy he could get his own.

Just as I was finishing Zoey's breakfast I heard Zach get up and stumble into the kitchen. I nodded in his general direction as I got Zoey some juice. After I had taken it to her, and woken her up so she could take her meds I went back to the kitchen to make my breakfast. I sat down with my cereal a moment later.

"When can I see her?" Zach asked suddenly.

"That's not up to me." I grunted keeping my head down to stare at my cheerio's.

"Actually it kind of is. Does she even know I'm here?" he asked.

"Yes. Last night she said she didn't want to see you." I didn't bother to look him in the eyes. Zach became silent. "Why?" I suddenly asked looking up. Zach looked at me startled by my outburst.

"Because," he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, "my mother finally claimed me. As soon as the owl had faded above my head I started to get out of bed to see if Zoey had been claimed also. A voice in my head told me to wait. It said my sister had just died in her sleep. I froze for a moment then bolted for her room. When I got there she was lying on her side and I couldn't tell if she was even breathing. I checked her pulse and found none. So I left, because I couldn't bear to stay in the same room with my dead sister. The voice in my head told me where to go. It led me to my mother."

That was not what I expected to hear. He made it sound almost plausible, but there was one flaw, "How could you have found no pulse when she was still alive?"

"I've been thinking about that, and have finally come to a conclusion. There are some plants that have been turned into drugs or medicines that when you take them they lower your heart rate immensely to where people can assume your dead when you actually not. I'm betting who ever it was that was speaking to me did that."

"Like I said I'll talk to her." That was all I could promise at that moment. As soon as I was finished with my breakfast I went to check on her, and get her breakfast dishes. "Hey," I said sitting on her bed.

"Is he gone?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"No, he wants to see you." Zoey glared at the door, but didn't say anything." Just give him a chance."

"I gave him four years worth of chances, and he said I was dead to him." I could hear the pain in her voice as she said that.

"Let him explain." I pleaded with her on his behalf.

"Why should I?" she shouted tears in her eyes. "He chose stupid Athena over me! His own sister!" Zoey clenched her eyes shut trying to block the tears.

"It was all Athena's fault. She told him you were dead." I said quietly trying to calm her back down.

"You believe him?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, I do. How he explained it seems so real. Plus it fits in with her plan. Both the goddesses that are angry with us are working together I'm sure of it."

"I don't know." she said tiredly.

"Yes you do. You just have to find where you're keeping it hidden. Call me if you need anything." I got up off her bed and headed for her door.

"Austin," she said, I halted, "I'll talk to him." I smiled at her and closed the door behind me. I knew the overwhelming desire to see her brother again would win over.

I reentered the kitchen and put Zoey's dishes in the sink, "She said you can talk to her." I told Zach who was still sitting at the table looking hopeless. He looked up and a spark seemed to return to his eyes.

"Thank you." he said before going down the hall towards Zoey's room. I gave him a small smile and went down to the shop to open it up for the day.

**

* * *

**

**Zach's POV**

I knocked on Zoey's door softly, "Come in." a quiet voice said. I opened the door to find my little sister lying in her bed looking very weak. She was shivering even though it was the middle of summer, and she had at least three blankets on top of her. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks, though I knew she had finished most of her breakfast that morning.

"Hey squirt. How you feeling?" I asked tenderly.

She coughed, "Not good, but better than yesterday." She said softly, "You have some major explaining to do." Her voice was cold as she glared at me across the room.

"I know." I sat down on the edge of her bed and told her what I had told Austin earlier that morning. Then I went on to tell her the dream I kept having almost continuously.

"I always warned you she was evil." She joked tiredly.

"Yeah, maybe I should have listened."

"Maybe." She grinned up at me, then her face fell, "What are we going to do about her?"

"I don't know. We'll think of something." I stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "I missed you Zoey. Now get some rest."

She yawned, "I missed you too Zach. Love you!" she said when I was halfway out the door.

"Love you too squirt." I turned off the light and closed her door behind me. Then I went down to the shop to see if Austin needed any help.

"I didn't hear any screaming so I guess it went well." He joked as I came down the stairs.

"Yeah it did. We really have to do something about Athena though."

"Aphrodite too, that chick is crazy!" we laughed, but became silent when the sky flashed with lightning.

"She's grown up so fast. It's like she's not even a teenager anymore." I leaned against the counter and stared out among the books.

"That's the way it is with Half-Bloods." Austin said shrugging.

"It shouldn't be though." I said sadly.

"But there's nothing we can do about it." He whispered his tone matching mine. I nodded, and began to put the books back in their rightful places.

**I'm going to upload two more chapters tonight. And either tomorrow or Thursday is when this story will be finished. **

**~chocoyum4~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 14**

**Six days later…**

**Zoey's POV**

I was getting stronger everyday. I could finally get up out of bed and move around the apartment under Austin and Zach's watchful eyes. On this particular morning they allowed me to sort books in the still unfinished back room. I leapt at the chance to get out of the apartment and actually do something productive.

I was sitting there sorting and on the top of the third pile I found a book on Olympian Court. As long as we had proof of another god or goddess trying to get rid of another, we had proof of that. Athena was trying to get rid of Melody, and she was trying to kill me because I reminded her of Percy.

"Austin!" I called excitedly. He ran in breathless.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you ok?" he knelt down beside me.

"I'm fine, but look what I found." I showed him my book and he began flipping through the pages excitedly.

"This is great Zoey! Now we can finally do something about your mother, and Aphrodite." Austin shuddered as he said the later name. I grinned, "I'll go show this to Zach. In the mean time you just sit tight. Kay?"

"Like I could go anywhere with you two watching me like hawks!" I shouted after him. I heard him laugh as he shut the door.

That night at dinner we began to discuss how we would present our case, and by the end of the week we were ready to go to court.

We walked down the main street of Olympus to the palace where I hoped my uncle would receive me. We had made an appointment earlier that week to see him, and to present some of evidence.

We walked up and I opened the heavy golden door with Zach's help. I walked up to the desk with Zach and Austin by my side, "Excuse me," I said very politely.

An annoyed looking receptionist looked up from her computer. "The bathroom's that way." She pointed to the right.

"We don't need to use the bathroom I need to speak with Lord Zeus."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes." I said trying to keep my attitude in check. We didn't need this lady telling our uncle we were rude so that he wouldn't help us.

"Names," she said sighing.

"Zoey and Zach Jackson and Austin Hunter," the receptionist scrolled through her data base and couldn't find a thing.

"Nope," she said smacking her gum.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked confused.

"There's no one here under that name."

"There has to be! This is extremely urgent and we have to see him!" I exclaimed.

"Like I haven't heard that one before, look kid I'm not going to let you in, you see if I let people in without appointments I lose my job. And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

I glared at her, "Look lady, you need to let us in. Search again, we have to be there."

"Zoey, come on it's no use." Zach said softly. I glared at him.

"You have no idea what I've been through. It's time for her to get her justice." I turned back to the receptionist. "Did you find us?"

"No! Now leave before I call security!"

"What is all that racket?" Lord Zeus boomed. "Madge, why haven't you sent up my two o'clock? I'm expecting my niece and nephew, and their friend."

"I… I'm sorry sir. It's these kids, they say they have an appointment, but they don't."

"We're his niece, nephew, and their friend." I said smugly. Madge's face paled considerably.

"Lord Zeus will see you now." I smiled at her sweetly and we walked down the hallway to his office.

"Good afternoon Lord and Uncle." I said bowing. The boys greeted him much the same way.

"Now, what brings you here?" he asked after all the pleasantries had been said.

"We come to you with a case of treason, abuse of power, and murder of family." I said.

"Those are very strong accusations. I assume this is a god or goddess you are coming to me with. Which one is it?"

"Athena and Aphrodite," Austin said from behind me.

"My two daughters? What evidence do you have?" he asked angrily.

"Athena murdered my father, her granddaughter Thalia, and her daughter Annabeth. She has tried to kill me numerous times! As of now I can barely keep up my strength because she has had Aphrodite curse her own daughter, and they are both plotting to kill the goddess of song, Melody." I told him about my dreams, and then Zach told his, Austin was just a witness to these events.

I wasn't sure if he believed me or not, but he said that he would put this to court. We had enough evidence to do that. I walked back with Austin and Zach satisfied with our outcome. Even though we had barely enough time to prepare a case because it was tomorrow, I was happy. She was finally getting what she deserved.

"That went well." Austin said after we had all sat down to eat our dinner. I smile at him.

"Yeah it did." Zach said with his mouth full. After he had swallowed he said, "We didn't get incinerated or anything!" we laughed and continued eating.

"I can't wait for the trial tomorrow." I said. They looked at me like I was crazy so I explained my answer. "She's finally getting what she deserves! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day, for justice to be served once and for all."

"I thought we were eating pizza." Austin joked.

Zach wacked him on the back of the head and grinned, "No you idiot she means that Athena will finally get justice served to her."

"Oh. What does justice taste like?" Austin grinned back. I started laughing hysterically with Zach laughing with me.

"What!" Austin demanded.

I nearly fell out of my chair trying to regain my composure. Finally we stopped laughing and I answered Austin's question, "You can't taste justice! It's an expression."

"Oh." He said smirking, "I'm going to bed now big day tomorrow"

"Kay. Night Austin," I said, "Well I guess I better go to bed to. Goodnight Zach. You don't know how good it feels to have you back."

"Night squirt," He said kissing me on the top of my head.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and I was ready.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 15**

**Zoey's POV**

"Zoey, wake up!" Zach yelled. I groaned as I began to open up my eyes. Then I remembered the trial was today, and I was soon out of bed, showered, and dressed.

I ran to the kitchen to grab a granola bar to eat before I took my meds, then I would go and finish up my makeup. I ate quickly and was just about the take the pill when I heard a knock on the door. I ran down to answer it thinking it would be a customer wondering why we weren't open today.

I opened the door, "Sorry, we're closed to…" I couldn't finish the last word as I stared at my father, stepsister, and stepmother. My legs nearly collapsed and I had to grab the door frame for support, "Dad? Is it really you?" I asked scared of the answer I was about to get.

"Yes Zoey, it's really us." Tears threatened to spill as I hugged my family.

"How?" I asked. This was way too good to be true.

"Let's just say Hades owed Poseidon a favor." My father said grinning.

"Zach!" I yelled up the stairs.

"What?" he called back, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Come down here though." I heard my brother grumbling as he came down the stairs with his mouth half full. He stopped suddenly, and I heard him swallow.

"Dad? Thalia, Annabeth?" they nodded and he them all. As soon as my father had given his explanation again I looked at my watch.

"Zach, we have to go. I'll go grab Austin, and our papers kay? I'm sorry this has to be cut so short." Both my father and brother nodded and I ran up the stairs. I quickly explained to Austin what was happening, and after I had grabbed our evidence we ran down stairs and walked quickly to the palace.

Once there we went down a different hallway than last time that led to the court room. We took our seats and looked around. It seemed at least half of Olympus had showed up for our trial. I waved to Grandfather and silently thanked him for using the favor that Hades owed him to bring my family back. I knew that wasn't the only motive, but I didn't care at that moment.

I saw Athena and Aphrodite enter. Athena did a double take when she saw my family sitting behind me. I smirked at her, and both goddesses glared back at us.

After a few minutes we heard someone announce the arrival of Lord Zeus. "All rise for the honorable Lord Zeus."

We rose and I noticed my legs begging to shake a little, but I ignored them. We all took our seats after him. He banged his pommel on the podium. "All right settle down now," he thundered, "Zoey please present your case."

I stood and walked up to the front of the room, all eyes were on me. I began, "Ladies and gentlemen, what is it like to have a family? A place to live? Or even a friend or two? What is it like to not live in fear of loosing everything? Many of you are wonder why I'm asking this, it is because I have had barely any of this. I've been living in fear almost all my life. My mother is a goddess and my grandfather a god. Some of you may be able to guess that my grandfather is Poseidon, and my mother Athena." I paused and looked out over the silent crowd, "She has taken away everything from me and my brother, and she has killed her daughter, granddaughter, and son-in-law. She has tried to kill me numerous times. She made a deal with another goddess as well, Aphrodite."

"Lies!" Aphrodite shouted.

"This is outrageous! I would never do such thing!" Athena screeched.

"Silence!" Zeus boomed.

"I would like to call Zachery Jackson to the stand." I said looking at my brother. Zach gave me a funny look but walked up any ways. "Is it true that your mother lead you to believe that your sister is dead?"

"Yes. She told me to start working for her when I was twelve. Right after I was claimed she said my sister was dead and I believed her."

"Is it true that later on you found evidence I was not dead?"

"Yes, I began to have dreams, and I overheard her having a conversation with Aphrodite about Zoey. She said that their plan was working in some places and failing in others. She also said they would have to find a plan B in case this one totally failed." Zach then continued on to tell the jury about the same dream he had been having.

"Thank you, that's all." I said. Zach went to go sit down and as he did I started coughing. Zach and Austin exchanged looks, I ignored them. I began to feel weak. Then I glanced up at Athena and Aphrodite. Athena grinned slyly while Aphrodite tried to hide her laughter. That was when I realized that I had forgotten to take my medicine.

"Are there any more witnesses you would like to call up?" Zeus asked me.

"No sir." I said my stomach was starting to feel queasy and I was feeling faint. I quickly walked over to my seat.

"Are you feeling alright?" Austin asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be ok." I told him then changed my mind, "I think I'm going to be sick." It suddenly got really hot and the room started to spin. Then every thing went black.

**I've left you with a cliff hanger. Aren't I evil? ;) Review and you might get the last chapters tomorrow! Or I might make you wait til next Monday. Haha just kidding I'm not that mean. **

**~chocoyum4~**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 16**

**Zoey's POV**

I woke up in a white room with a bunch of beeping sounds coming from somewhere. I tried sitting up but fell back against the pillow. I was in a hospital. I groaned my body was sore and my head was throbbing. Suddenly I heard the door to my room open, "Zoey? Are you awake?" That voice, I knew that voice from somewhere back in my early child hood.

"Thalia?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Oh my gods you scared me so badly!" she said hugging me tightly. I looked at her closely, and noticed that she wasn't a little girl of eight anymore. I suddenly remembered how she had died. It had been a hellhound, she was protecting me.

"Oh Thalia I'm so sorry…" I said as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Oh Zoey that doesn't matter any more you should know that! I would have done it any ways, weather you were four or fourteen. Now dry your tears I'm just glad I'm not eight any more. It feels good to be nineteen." She smiled at me and I returned it.

I laughed, "I'm glad I have a big sister again. At least until it's time for you to go back." My smile faded from my face.

"I forgot to tell you part of the deal was that we can stay depending on if you win the trial or not."

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"Yep." I coughed, "Looks like its time for your medicine" I made a face and she laughed as she walked out the door.

I tried to sit up again but fell back to the pillow. I sighed and tried to remember what had happened before I blacked out. I had just finished talking and I was going back to my seat and then lots of pain and nothing. "I forgot to take my medicine." I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something?" asked my dad as he came into my room.

"Oh nothing, when is the trial supposed to continue?" I asked.

"As soon as you're ready, and well." He smiled down at me/

"I'm ready now!" I said trying to sit up again.

"Hold on there Zoey. Are you sure? I mean you can't even sit up, let alone stand."

"So, Athena and Aphrodite need a taste of their own medicine and I'm going to be the one to give it to them. Besides I have some evidence that I'm really eager to share with Uncle Zeus."

"We'll see ok?" he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright." I said disappointed.

"Now get some rest, you can probably go back tomorrow depending on what the doctor says." He left and I felt my eyes start to close. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

Later on I began to hear voices talking quietly in my room. "Percy, what are we going to do? We can't just them leave even if they lose. They're our children and they need parents."

"Don't worry Zoey is a strong girl, and Zach can take care of himself as well. Besides, they'll be together now. They can both handle anything that's thrown at them. This trial more than proves it."

"I just can't bear to leave them again. They need a mother, a real one."

"I know Annabeth; they're both in a lot of pain right now. I was talking to Zach earlier, and he said she's been through more than he has. She lost everything, and now she's trying to get it back."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I coughed. They stopped talking, "Oh, Zoey. Did we wake you?" Annabeth asked me.

"Oh, no. I was just starting to wake up. When is the trial going to start back up again?" I asked sitting up. I could feel myself becoming stronger.

"As soon as you're ready, the doctor already said we could go back as long as there's someone to take care of you." My dad said then gave me a funny look when he thought I wasn't looking.

I ignored it and smiled at him. They helped me out of bed, and my dad helped me walk out the door and into the hallway. Austin stood up as soon as we came out of the room. I also saw Zach, Grandfather, and Thalia. Poseidon transported all of us back to the court room and my dad helped me to a bench with Zach and Austin. Then he went to join Thalia and Annabeth. As every one filed back into the court house I asked Austin to talk for me since I couldn't be up on stage.

"Normally I would Zoey, but you need to be the one to do this." At that moment Lord Zeus banged his mallet against the podium and we all turned our attention to him.

"Athena it is your turn to speak" he said.

She quickly moved up to the front. "How do you plead?" asked Zeus.

"I plead not guilty." She stated.

"Please explain."

"Why would I try to kill my own family? What would I gain from trying to kill the goddess Melody?" she started, "I wouldn't, and can't gain a thing from the girl. Aphrodite and I are complete innocent."

Austin stood up, "We have evidence against that."

"What are you doing?" I hissed, "Sit down."

"Liar!" Aphrodite yelled across the room at him.

"We have proof not only that Zoey is the next Song of a Half-blood, but that both goddess were planning on killing her!" both goddess's faces turned very red.

"Show us your proof." Athena challenged. Zach nodded to Lord Zeus and the lights began to dim. A screen appeared to where everyone could see it, and then a tap began to roll.

Athena and Aphrodite appeared on the screen. "Is she dead yet?" Aphrodite whined.

"No, and have patience. We may have to get our hands a little dirty one this one. The girl is crafty." Athena was speaking more to herself during the last part. Then she turned on Aphrodite, "Are you sure Melody has chosen that wench?"

"Positive. Have you ever heard that girl sing? Besides I began to notice Melody's presence around her more and more. The girl is completely clueless though." Aphrodite began filing her nails. "What are we going to do about that boy? I think he's one of Apollo or Hermes' sons. I don't remember exactly though."

"Doesn't one of your daughters like him?" Athena asked randomly.

"Well yeah, but honestly I don't know what she sees in the boy. He's absolutely disgusting. There are much better looking ones than him. I mean take Ares for instance. Now that is hot! He is absolutely,"

"Not now Aphrodite." Athena cut in. the other goddess slumped in her seat and pouted. "I have a plan, now here's all you have to do…" their voices became whispers and the clip ended.

"I should have dealt with you sooner." Athena said glaring at Zach.

"Well that's surprising." Every body turned to look at Ares. "What? I just said it was surprising. I never thought that little miss favorite would try anything to get on daddy's bad side." Athena glared at him.

"Well _I _would never try to kill my own family." Aphrodite said earning a death glare from Athena.

"Would to!" Austin shouted.

"Not helping." I whispered to him. He ignored me.

"Why is Zoey sitting here right now in pain? Why was she in the hospital yesterday? Why are Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia dead?" he yelled at both of them.

"I didn't have anything to do with it directly…" Aphrodite trailed off.

"Well…I… well" Athena was speechless for a while, but she finally gave in, "Those were just mistakes, attempts gone wrong on getting the girl. If it hadn't been for my granddaughter or her step-mother or that retched boy she would have been dead by now!" All were silent as she admitted to her crimes, "Yes we tried to kill Melody's successor because she didn't deserve it! The deal was that if Aphrodite helped me kill Zoey, we would make sure that Leah was the next one." Athena ratter on her sister, "And yes I committed treason against my family! But you Zoey will not live to see another day!" Athena lunged and pulled a dagger out of the folds of her dress.

Just as my life was about to be over, a figure fell in front of me, and Athena plunged the dagger into her heart. She rolled over and whispered into my ear, "Take my place among the gods. You are the next goddess of song. I give my power and all that comes with it to you, Zoey Marie Jackson."And with that she vanished into golden dust, Melody goddess of song was gone forever, and she left me to take her place.

**One more!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 17**

**Zoey's POV**

I closed my eyes, and fell. When I opened them again I could feel that I was different. For one, I was glowing. An unnatural glow that soon faded and another I could hear beautiful music coming from each person and living thing in the room. All came together to form a symphony. I wasn't in pain anymore. I could tell the curse had been lifted.

I stood gracefully, "What happened?" I sang.

"Zoey?" Austin whispered.

"Daughter?" Apollo asked suddenly. I turned to look at him. He came forward slowly. "Melody my daughter, is it really you?"

"No, Lord Apollo, it is not. I am only Zoey. I'm sorry." I truly felt pained that I wasn't Melody, but at the same time I was her. She and all the other girls who had been the goddess of song were a part of me, and I a part of them.

"But how can this be?" he whispered sadly.

Suddenly another voice filled the room, "I am sorry Father, but it was my time to go. I was beginning to fade. Forgive me." Then Melody's voice was gone. Lord Apollo began to weep quietly then after a moment he regained his composure.

Lord Zeus chose to speak then, "We have witnessed a very historical moment. The goddess of song Melody has chosen Zoey to be the next so it seems. Do you Zoey take this responsibility?"

I thought for a moment, but then the decision was clear, "Yes, this is what I'm meant for."

"You are now officially the goddess of song." He said. I smiled and looked down at my feet to where a pair of Convers should have been. Instead my feet were bare and I was wearing a white dress that went all the way to the floor. I glanced around and saw the two goddesses trying to make a run for the door to escape punishment. I quickly pointed them out.

"Stop!" Zeus boomed. The goddesses stopped and turned to face him shakily. "You are both grounded for three hundred years. You can only go down to Earth once every fifty years. Is that understood? Now go to your castles _on Olympus._" He said the two girls sulked out of the court room and to their castles. I snickered. "I believe thanks are in order. Austin Hunter, you have stood by Zoey this entire time, I have been watching you for a while now, and you deserve the honor that is about to be bestowed onto you. You are now Austin minor god of arrows."

Austin glowed for a moment, but when the light faded there he stood with a bow, and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. His appearance had changed as well for he no longer had on jeans and a t-shirt, but a toga and Greek sandals. I smiled at him, and he winked back.

I stayed while Zeus made my brother minor god of currents, my father minor god of waves, Thalia minor goddess of books, and Annabeth minor goddess of thought. I smiled and cheered with the rest, but left as the celebration started.

I stepped outside, and wished I was once more on the beach, but I stopped myself before I accidently transported myself there. So I opted instead for the saltwater fountain in the park near the book store instead.

The sky was beginning to darken, and the lights came on all around the city. It looked so beautiful. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had been so at peace. I couldn't even remember what day it was. I quickly counted up the days since I had left camp, it was nearing summer again. Then suddenly I knew.

I heard someone come up behind me, and I turned to see Austin, "Happy Birthday Zoey." He said wrapping me up in a hug.

I smiled, "Thank you." I whispered.

"Does this mean you take me back?" he asked hopefully.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked standing on my tip-toes to reach his lips. I kissed him lightly then pulled away.

"Yes," he whispered, "it does." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately.

Our moment of bliss was interrupted by my brother, "You know I'm going to have to kill you later, right?" he said grinning. I glared at him for ruining the moment.

"Only if you can catch me." He said taking up in his arms and beginning to run down the street.

"Austin, put me down!" I laughed. Once we lost my brother he set me down, and leaned close.

"Now, where were we?" he asked grinning.

I shrugged, "You tell me." Austin leaned down and kissed me again. And I knew that for now, all was well.

**The End! **

**What did y'all think? Please tell me in your reviews! Thank you to those who reviewed, and read my story!**

**~chocoyum4~**


End file.
